


An Englishman under a tree

by chelseagirl98



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: England just wants to relax at the Christmas market but when he spots Germany and Prussia he spends the whole time hiding instead. How long can he avoid them?
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	An Englishman under a tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of the hetalia Christmas event 2019, the prompt was Christmas festival.

England smiled as he walked through the Christmas market, he was surrounded by his own happy people and he was finally given some much needed time off. He hadn't even spoken to another country in weeks, he was blissfully happy celebrating the holiday alone. Until a rather annoying voice snapped him out of his trace.  
"Hey West, check out this wurst, it's almost as good as ours!"  
"Ja, it's not bad"

England dived behind a stall selling snowglobes as the two brothers walked past. He prayed that maybe he heard wrong, he slowly peeked over the stall only to see a tall blonde and a slightly shorter albino. England let out a curse, it was just his luck that the two would not only be in his country but in the exact same place as him. He could just go home, they hadn't seen him yet so it wouldn't be hard for him to sneak away now. But this is his first time off in years and he's always wanted to visit this Christmas market. He walks out from behind the stall ignoring the stall owners glare with a determined look, he'll just have to avoid them.

England had just gotten himself a hot cup of tea and was sitting at the booth enjoying it when he heard them again. He didn't dare turn around, it sounded like they were right behind him.  
"Look at all the jewellery west! Do you think Hungary would be interested in any of it?"

"It is very elegant looking, but Austria will get annoyed if you give Hungary jewellery!"

"Kesesese I'll definitely get her some then!"

Germany presumably started cursing in German as England sat there not daring to move a single muscle. He heard the cursing get louder as the German brothers approached, he had to get away quickly! He didn't want to waste a good cup of tea but this was an emergency, he turned to his left making sure that he wouldn't hit anybody. He then threw his tea as hard as he could, it hit the floor with a loud thud and splash. The German brothers whipped their heads round to investigate the noise and as they did England ran off to his right. 

England was rather enjoying himself, he managed to pick up presents for all his former colonies as well as Portugal, Romania, Norway and Japan. Since his tea went to waste earlier he decided to get a beer this time, it was Christmas after all. He stood sipping his beer while watching the other visitors cheerfully interact with each other. He would only be able to see his family and friends after Christmas but he definitely wasn't lonely. He sighed to himself, he wasn't lonely at all. He was suddenly ripped out of his pity party as the crowd started cheering. He glanced over to see Prussia dancing on one of the tables as Germany tried to pull him down whist apologising. They must have had the same idea as him, to get a drink. He chuckled to himself as he watched Prussia fall off the table. He then paid for his drink and left.

England wandered over to to the live music area and soon found himself bobbing his head along to the music. 

"Brother you really shouldn't have done that, we had to pay for that table!"

"Take it easy West, it's Christmas!"

He heard Germany sigh, then footsteps started approaching him. He quickly dived under the big Christmas tree and hid between the wrapped boxes. From his cramped position he watched the two as they stopped and watched the show. He was beginning to think that he'd gotten away with his escape until green eyes met red. Prussia immediately grinned at him and pulled Germany over to the Christmas tree. 

"Hey West wouldn't you like to take that present home!" Prussia exclaimed while pointing at England who was still crouched under the tree. Germany followed the Prussian's gaze, his eyes slightly widening when he notices England. 

"Brother don't make crude jokes like that!" Germany reprimands while heavily blushing.

"Their wasn't even anything particularly dirty about that joke! Kesesese get your mind out the gutter West!" Germany turns redder and starts cursing at Prussia. England thinks that they may have forgotten about him until he's roughly pulled out from the tree by Prussia who immediately let's the Englishman go. England stumbles and feels himself falling until he hits something solid. He glances up to find Germany staring down at him. He immediately turns red and pushes himself away from the German who just caught him. 

"So eyebrows what are you doing here, did you want the see the awesome me?!"

"No you twit, this is my country what are you doing here!?"

"We came because this is supposed to be the best German Christmas market outside of Germany and Austria." Germany answers calmly. England looks surprised for a second before masking it with an irritated look. 

"We didn't realise that your people love West so much and by extension me! It makes me wonder what you think about us?" Prussia smirks at England who's about to tell him exactly what he thinks of prussia. Before Germany cuts in telling Prussia to stop teasing the British man. England's thankful but refuses to admit it. Prussia's eyes suddenly lighten up as he takes a step backwards. 

"Kesesese look mistletoe!" Prussia shouts pointing above Germany's and England's heads. England closes his eyes praying that Prussia's going blind as he hesitantly looks up, he immediately curses his luck. He glances over at Germany who's bright red and avoiding eye contact. 

"That doesn't mean anything!" England stammers out, he's about to leave but instead finds something soft pressing against his lips. He's too shocked to move but finds himself enjoying it. Germany pulls away and he finds that he can't focus on anything else but the blue eyes staring down at him. Unfortunately the moment doesn't long as a certain Prussian starts loudly laughing. Germany curses his brother for ruining the moment. As Prussia calms down he finds two pairs of eyes glaring coldly at him, he gets the message and leaves hunting for more alcohol.

The rest of the festival was pretty uneventful, Germany helps England carry his bags. Then they both have to drag a passed out Prussia to his hotel room. The two stop outside of Germany's hotel room.

"England you're markets really are special" 

"Yeah it was fun, especially being able to enjoy it with you." England blushes as he speaks and immediately regrets saying it.

Germany looks surprised but smiles warmly at him "well if you're not busy over Christmas, why not come back to Germany with us and see our Christmas markets? Japan and Italy will also be there." England nods his head and mentally starts thinking of Christmas presents for Prussia and Germany.

**Author's Note:**

> This festival/market was based on the Frankfurt Christmas market which is held in Birmingham each year. It's supposed to be the most authentic German Christmas market outside of Germany and Austria.


End file.
